Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2}{5x - 10} \div \dfrac{9}{2x}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{2}{5x - 10} \times \dfrac{2x}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 2 \times 2x } { (5x - 10) \times 9}$ $p = \dfrac{4x}{45x - 90}$